Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)/Miscellaneous Details
This is a list of miscellaneous details and changes in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that either don't fit into an article or don't warrant a new article. Miscellaneous Details For the equations below, m is equal to prices in medium difficulty. * Starting cash: $700 * Easy prices: m*0.85 * Hard prices: m*1.08 * Impoppable prices: m*1.2 * Sell price: 70% (without external modifiers) Base Gameplay Changes * Three heroes can be selected per game. ** Unlike in Bloons Tower Defense 6's Co-Op, each hero gains EXP individually. * Heroes are selected immediately before entering the current game. * All towers can have up to 9 upgrades. This could mean one 5th tier and two 2nd tiers, three 3rd tiers, two 4th tiers and one 1st tier, any combination of 9 upgrades. However, the 9 upgrade limit means that no towers can have more than one 5th tier upgrade under normal circumstances. * Upgrades that would have just increased the damage in Bloons Tower Defense 6 now multiply it. For example, if a 0/0/3 Dart Monkey had its stats increased by a 4/0/0 Alchemist Monkey, it would destroy 6 layers of bloon instead of 4. * Upgrades can be sold individually for 70% of their price, like towers. * Almost all 5th tier towers (with the exception of the True Sun God) can be bought up to 3 times. For example, three 5/x/x Sniper Monkey'''s can attack one bloon at the same time, increasing each other's damage dealt. * All towers now have camo detection as a tier 1 or 2 upgrade. This is so that any tower can pop all types of bloons without the use of a '''Monkey Village. Tower/Hero Changes * Monkey Buccaneer moved to Primary * Super Monkey moved to Primary * Ninja Monkey moved to Primary * Spike Factory moved to Primary * Bomb Shooter moved to Military * Dartling Gun renamed to Dartling Gunner * Ice Monkey moved to Magic * Druid renamed to Druid Monkey * Alchemist renamed to Alchemist Monkey * All heroes given categories Ability Voicelines Whenever an ability is activated, a cut-in appears with the tower's art, and a voiceline plays. Powers Changes * The Banana Farmer is now its own tower. * Road Spikes are now road items. * Time Stop is reverted to its pre-11.0 form, but ability cooldowns decrease as normal. * Thrive gives a 50% money increase instead of a 25% money increase. Bloon Changes * Pink Bloon's have been removed. * '''Blue Bloon's now function as 'Pink Bloon's did. * New 'Orange Bloon's function as 'Blue Bloon's did. * 'Green Bloon's and 'Yellow Bloon's have "swapped", so to speak. * 'White Bloon's are now immune to all slows, stuns, and knockback. ** 'Zebra Bloon's are also affected. * 'Purple Bloon's are now on the main path. * 'Lead '''is now a property as opposed to a bloon. * '''MOAB-class bloon's' RBEs are buffed (due to 'Purple Bloon's being on the main path). Difficulty Changes * '''Primary Towers Only, Military Monkeys Only, Magic Monkeys Only, and Reverse are available in all difficulties. * Impoppable is now a seperate difficulty. ** CHIMPS is now a part of Impoppable. *** CHIMPS now has increased prices as a result. Category:Lists